


Red

by SilenceIsGolden15



Series: Voltron Oneshots [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/pseuds/SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Never again, she promised herself, never again.So when the man, no-- boy, comes for her she ignores the surge. Ignores the pull of protection and possession and mine. She won’t let it happen again, won’t let herself love and hurt again, won’t let herself fail again.But he is red, just like her, and he burns and blazes and when he falls she can’t help herself.





	Red

In the beginning she was scattered. No form, only drifting. No individuality-- she was only one part of many. Then things pulled together-- solidified into something hard, and that lasted a long time. Then things changed. She was pulled away from her other parts, separated, isolated, and for the first time she could feel everything as intensely as she wanted. Her sisters weren’t there to rein her in anymore. And for the first time she had a form. A body.

She opened her eyes-- because now she had eyes-- and looked.

Her sisters were there. They looked different, but she could still feel them. They had been separated too, isolated into small pieces, but she could still recognize them. Calm, and kind, and curious, and strong. And her. 

What was she?

There is someone else. He is different-- looks different, feels different. But there’s something in him she can feel, something familiar. Red. 

She felt a surge of something she had never felt before, something she had no words for.

_ Mine.  _

Later she would learn the word for that feeling. Protectiveness. Possessiveness.  _ Mine.  _ She learned a lot of new words after that.

Lion. Voltron. Universe. Paladin. That’s what the man is-- her paladin. Her sisters have them too-- paladins, and they love them.

Another new word; love. She doesn’t love her paladin. Or maybe she does, but differently from them. Hers burns hotter, the way everything in her does. She learns a new concept, destruction, and knows she would destroy almost anything for her paladin.

Things go wrong. Black’s paladin turns on them and kills hers. A concept she’d never understood and still didn’t-- death, but it hurts. It felt like a piece of her was being torn away and lost, lost forever. She wants to hate her sister for it but it’s not Blacks fault. It’s hers, for not protecting her paladin the way she should have. 

She is alone for a long, long time. Her sisters are far from her, she can barely feel them. She was angry and shrouded herself in that anger.  _ Never again, _ she promised herself,  _ never again.  _

So when the man, no-- boy, comes for her she ignores the surge. Ignores the pull of protection and possession and  _ mine. _ She won’t let it happen again, won’t let herself love and hurt again, won’t let herself fail again. 

But he is red, just like her, and he burns and blazes and when he falls she can’t help herself. 

That’s not the last time she saves him. He falls again and she catches him. He goes after something he wants-- she feels him burning with it-- and when he gets hurt the fear of losing someone else drives her to destroy. Afterwards she feels his despair and holds him close, comforts him the only way she knows how. 

_ Mine. Mine. Mine. _

Black steals him from her and she hates her sister for it. He’s  _ hers _ , her paladin, and Black knows it but won’t give him back. So she retaliates and steals Blue’s, but Blue is so sweet she won’t be angry. It only makes Red burn hotter. 

The stolen paladin doesn’t fit right. He’s too cautious, too careful, doesn’t follow her when she wants and isn’t fast enough when he does. He doesn’t burn, he cools. He’s blue, too blue, and she wants red.

Her paladin, her true paladin, leaves. She feels him as strongly as she felt herself-- fear of love, fear of hurt, fear of failure, and she’s stuck now, trapped with a paladin that doesn’t fit. He is far away, so far she can barely feel it even when he hurts and she can’t help him when he’s in trouble-- and he’s always in trouble because he burns and so does she. 

And she learns another new concept.

She misses her paladin.


End file.
